The present invention relates to a device for weighing lines and/or ropes.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device of the above kind which is useful both in the mercantile navy field and in the recreation marine field.
All the device of this kind presently known have a very complicated structure, said structure negatively influencing the intervention speed when it is necessary, for example when the boat runs aground.
In fact, the known solutions do not allow recovery of the lines and/or ropes without their being damaged.
As already said, said systems do not allow the recovery of lines and ropes without the consequent damaging since the line is inserted within the cone-shaped groove and removed by a crawling body without ensuring a good grip in case the tension is reduced.
Further, said systems are not useful in the case of anchorage in deep depths since warping bells are used, upon which the lines are wound by multiple turns and manually maintained under tension until the final recovery, such a solution requiring very high physical energies.
It is well known that all the boat users are helped by devices of this kind that eliminates physical work and reduces the time necessary for recovering the lines and or ropes.
The solution proposed according to the present invention optimises existing devices, overcoming their drawbacks and therefore allowing a faster recovery and far less work for the user.
These devices are used for the recovery of anchors, anchor logs, etc.
The solution proposed according to the invention avoids slipping or breakage of the lines and/or ropes, with all the deriving advantages.
Furthermore, the device according to the invention allows a very fast recovery of many hundred meters of line and/or rope having any diameter since it can immediately conform to any diameter with the maximum safety conditions, without damaging the line.
Another object of the present invention is that of providing a device that can be employed with the existing winches, either electrically or hydraulically powered winches, having any power or of any model, or with self-powered winches.